Delsin's origami dove
by Example98
Summary: Celia sees a broken Delsin living in the past blaming himself for his brothers death. Celia decides to help her guardian (Celia x Delsin story) No character tag for Celia in Fan-fiction yet set after paper trail DLC Rating may go up thanks for reading :)


(Chapter 1)- The white rabbit

Delsin dropped down on the uncomfortable red couch in his hotel room he's been up most nights trying to uncover the mystery of celia Penderghast clue after clue, lead after lead he was exhausted. The few measley hours he got of sleep if that just barely sufficed as it is.

After Reggies sacrificed himself Delsin has been plagued by the fact that he wasn't able to save his brother. Delsin has been thrown in to the depths of depression and this is the story of how he and saisei find solace in eachother...

"Jesus Christ" Delsin exclaimed as he sat there head in his hand anger brimming from his very person. 'I couldn't save him why couldn't he have just stayed where he was it's all my fault I let him die I let him go'

"I promised Betty we would both be safe" he was now quietly sobbing bennie pulled over his tear stained eyes "no matter how many times I fell he would always be there... T-to pick me back up"

He curled up into the tacky furniture hugging himself still greif stricken over the loss of his brother little did he know a certain white rabbit was watching from the neighbouring hotel...

She couldn't understand what she was seeing her guardian her mentor her teacher was crying she couldn't help but understand his pain he was alone and so was she.

In a flurry of origami doves and paper she disappeared and reappeared on Delsins balcony. She turned looking through his window. She knocked softly whispering "Delsin... Delsin follow me..."

Delsin rose to his feet hearing the soft whispers neon charged and ready glancing around the room his eyes fell upon the slender form of celia donned in her usual attire the rabbit mask perched eloquently upon her face. stood as still as a statue.

Delsin walked to the balcony door and opened it Seattles cool night air hitting him as he crossed the threshold. Celia moved her finger in a come hither motion urging him to follow her softly whispering "Delsin...follow me...Delsin...come to me" she disappeared into a flurry of origami doves and paper and then reappeared across from me on another balcony.

She was waiting for me she wanted me to follow her so I gladly obliged and gave chase besides it would take my mind off of Reggie.

(30 minute time skip)

Delsin had been following the white rabbit for over 30 minutes now. She needed to make it to the pier to talk to Fukushu properly without interruption or DUP showing up.

She came to a stop on the edge of a wooden pier waiting for him to catch up to her. He appeared in a puff of smoke next to her.

"Why did you lead me here celia" he questioned

She stayed silent for a few moments before asking her own question "you cried why... Why were you crying" She turned her head to look at him.

Delsin struggled to find the word that were on the tip of his tongue "I...I.." Tears leaked out of his eyes. He composed himself willing up the courage to relive the last memories of his brother.

"My bother I let him I let him die and for what." Delsin became angry but he held it in for the sake of his bother he would not stray from the path of the guardian.

His guilt for his brothers death piqued celia's interest she needed to know if he felt her pain... She had a plan.

She smiled under her mask. "Why do we cry Delsin is it anger, pain, sadness, jealousy, joy, happiness,

Paper wrapped around Delsins wrists and legs he was bound lifted slightly off the ground "Hey let me go!." He screamed

"Let me ask you this Delsin." She smirked under her mask. "Are we the same hmmm"

"I am nothing like you celia" his head hung low

"Delsin...Delsin...Delsin we are more alike than you know you are my teacher, my mentor, you set me free from augustines chains" she had a playful tone in her voice

"How could you ever know my pain celia" a broken Delsin uttered

She giggled "oh I'll show you alright" she grinned manically under her origami mask.

The paper holding Delsin brought him inches away from celia she giggled again in pure amusement "come closer" she whispered

She lifted her mask and planted her lips firmly against Delsins.

She made sure only to share memories and not powers she kissed him with a passion that she never knew she had she saw his memories shared his pain while he shared hers

Delsin realized that they were more alike than he first thought.


End file.
